Death
Hi. c: Death is one of the four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He is a boss which can be encountered at the end of The Womb and Utero 1 once the player has beaten the game for the first time (killed Mom). He looks like an eyeless, gray humanoid-like being with a skinny, pale grey body and a hollow skull, riding a skeletal stick horse. His blood is also completely black. He will surround himself with the Grim Reaper's trademark weapon: the scythe. Obviously, Death will refuse to use his powers to help Isaac when they are invoked against himself. As a result, he is effectively immune to damage from The Necronomicon, as well as the Death tarot card and the Missing Page trinket. Like the other three harbingers - Pestilence, Famine and War - Death leaves a Cube Of Meat upon defeat which cannot be rerolled with The Dice. Attacks This boss has two main phases: 'Phase 1' *At first, Death rides on his horse, attacking by either summoning a quartet of scythes that travel across the room or summoning a pair of scythes that chase the player. With careful aim and enough firepower, the scythes can be shot down, which may be easier than dodging. *During the fight, Death is also capable of using the item The Hourglass against the player, reducing movement speed and slowing down tears for a few seconds. 'Phase 2' *When the boss reaches 50% health, he dismounts from his horse, which constantly sweeps horizontally across the room in an identical pattern to War's charging attack. The horse has a relatively high amount of hitpoints and damaging it will not reduce Death's healthbar, but must still be destroyed along with any summoned minions to finish the battle. *The unmounted Death will summon pairs of Knights to attack the player, with a small chance of spawning them as Selfless Knights. They will be killed if his horse happens to run into them. Alternative Colors Black: Is slightly larger and has more health than normal Death. He always spawns 4 scythes and instead of using the Hourglass, he spawns two Kamikaze Leeches. While separated from his horse, he periodically spawns two Red Maws instead of Knights. Gallery Black death.png Ua.PNG shape4137.png|Deaths Scythe Unbenannt2.PNG Death.png|Death as seen in-game Death_letter.png|Death as shown on Isaac's last will Trivia *Death's summoning of whirling scythes (and possibly even his use of the Hourglass item) is most likely a reference to the Castlevania series of video games, where the Grim Reaper (also under the name of Death) features as a boss and uses an identical scythe-shot attack in every Castlevania game he appears in. *The Black version of Death may be a reference to the Black Death that plagued Europe during the Dark Ages. *Death's head resembles the 'planet face' of Chapter 6: The End in Super Meat Boy, which also appears as a skull. *It's possible that he has some authority over the Knight enemies, as he summons them at will during his second phase. Bugs *It seems that Death can sometimes be pushed too far through the wall and then cannot be killed and will continue summoning scythes until the player loses. This glitch can actually happen to ALL Horsemen. However, Conquest, War and Famine can break out because of their dash attack. Death and Pestilence lack it and will essentially cost you a life if you push them into the wall. However, it's simple enough to avoid. *There is a rare graphical glitch where the summoned scythes will look like Death instead of their normal appearance. (They still act the same as regular scythes). *It appears that when Death uses The Hourglass, it does not affect the speed of charging up Brimstone. *When Death spawns scythes, if you are standing where they spawn, they will be instantly destroyed. Videos Category:Horseman Category:Boss